In order to understand or utilize certain information, diverse but related information can sometimes provide assistance. For example, in an education context, instructors may benefit from the insights of other instructors when making decisions regarding how to approach instruction of a particular topic, such as when a student's performance does not fall within an expected range. In such circumstances, among others, an instructor may benefit from information regarding the observed performance, such as information regarding an organization's best practices, or information regarding the recommendations of other instructors.